1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation of electronic apparatuses, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers, mobile telephones and others often present a compact structure with powerful functionality. During operation, considerable heat is easily accumulated, risking overheating and damage. Numerous heat dissipation devices for such portable electronic devices have already been developed. The demand for new and improved heat dissipation devices is ongoing.
Accordingly, what is needed is an effective heat dissipation device for portable electronic devices.